User blog:Tesla Man/January 2013 Wiki News With Nikola Tesla
This is Wiki News with your 'shockingly' ''handsome reporter. Hehehe. When i'm not trimming my moustache and inventing the 21st Century, i like to go on the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki, to listen to some sweet sh*t beats and drop a few rhymes of my own. So i've been talking to Tesla Man about current events, and my colleague let me- his namesake- let the interweb know. Wiki News Reguarding the Wiki tournament, it is now continuing, and a couple of sweet new rap battles have been released. And my pigeon-wife agrees: these ones were close! The ever amazing, fantastic, and magnificent Tesla Man spit out some rhymes but the ever ''resistant Mrpietcaptain shot them down like my Death-Ray, defeating the reign of my colleague and upholding a new champion. BacktotheFuturama86 went full fists up and ready to attack Ynkrdlevin17 in a battle of rhymes, but Ynkr was lighting fast with his rhymes making this an electrifying battle indeed. hehehe. And NightHawk is on the platform to fight BasaltWolf in a battle, which is sure to be very, en-lightening for everyone. Ah, lightning puns... And i'm even willing to spit a few rhymes myself if Edison isn't to busy stealing my things. Now. Reguarding everything else! The Epic Rap Battle of History Wiki Awards Winners have been announced, you can see them here. I myself have won a few awards in my day, i even won the Edison Award. so Tom's pissed. Also currently around the wiki there's been a little switch in things. Everything has gone full circuit and Hawk has been removed from Admin Status and Piet has been given that spot, putting him in..... charge. hehe. World News Also, ladies and gentlemen, there is much more to the world than just a computer screen, surprise. Be grateful, before i came along with my f*cking geniousness, children had to climb through a jungle of massive cords just to listen to a phonograph. Now, word going around the Radio is that Seth MacFarlane is hosting the Academy Awards. What a charming man. Frankenstien movies huh? So you can now tune into your local radio station to hear the winners on February 24th (thanks to me). In other news, Pokemon X and Y has been announced and Ynkrdlevin17 is very e-''static''. I'm ready to collect them all too. After all, i do have 3 Pikachus to power my labratories. hehehe. Also, new years day has passed and the only people keeping their new Years resolutions were hippies and absolute fat-asses. Yes, that means Edison is still trying to invent the flying car and Marconi is now trying to grow wings- two things i've already done. The evidence was all just taken by the United States Government. Video Now! as for the youtube video of the month, i have an exceptional treat for you! Mario, you moustache is legendary. Almost as good as mine. Conclusion Alright people, goodbye and a new person awaits to host next month as well. It really lit my bulb to announce this news. hehe. It was..... positively amazing. So if you don't mind, i shall be making some prank phone calls with my homie Mark Twain. Category:Blog posts